


Fresh Air

by CC_Sestra



Series: The Dominangel Dean Deserves [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: “Good baby, so good. Love your ass, well-spanked as it should be when you don’t listen, but you listened now, right? So good, so pretty coming for me” the angel murmured in Dean’s ear, caressing the heaving chest of the man he loved and loved to spank.Read on its own or as part of the series beginning with "The Pent-Up Need".





	1. Anger turns to Pleasure

Dean Winchester was in a bad mood. He wished there was something to punch, but there wasn’t. He sat down by the lake, on a little jetty, listening to the small, calming sounds of water clucking against it. He wasn’t supposed to be wanting to punch someone today. This was his and Sam’s weekend off, one weekend to remember the few times John Winchester had quit with the gun exercises and taught them how to fish. Of course, because it was a useful skill to have, to be able to survive in the wilderness… but, still. 

And now he was sitting here, all alone, because of a stupid argument. Too long on the road, he guessed. He didn’t even know why the argument heated up. If they’d tried, they could have swung both things, but now, he would be all alone for the weekend. 

Suddenly, a swoosh and an angel behind his back. Déjà vu. Lake, jetty, calm waters, little wooden chair, fishing rod. But this time, not a dream and no harmony. 

“You called.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Dean, you don’t always have to use words. I felt your need.”

Dean turned around, one hand on his knee. 

“My need for what, exactly?”

“Your need to be released from the anger you have inside. To be punished for what you did.” 

Dean swallowed, made a little half smile. His personal guardian angel wasn’t all that wrong.

“When did you get so insightful, Cas? It’s kind of creepy.”

Cas tilted his head, a question in his eyes.

“When you let me in, Dean. When you let me give what you needed.”

Dean Winchester blushed and laughed nervously. He knew what Cas was referring to.

“Do you want me to give that to you again?”

Dean blushed harder, that irritation finally fading with the promise of release. 

“Yes.”

“I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Okay, then, Dean. 24 hours of you and me.”

And that was that, he was now at the mercy of an angel, who had proved to be everything but angelic last time. 

“Now, drinking beer at the break of day?” 

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

“So, you want to make excuses instead of owning up to what you are doing?”

“Cas, you weren’t here when I cracked the beer.”

“I see you have forgotten how to speak to me. No worries, I will teach you.”

The angel was suddenly in front of him, lifting him up with one hand. He didn’t even see the hand before it landed on his cheek, once, twice. It got numb, warm, then hurting, and he was looking over Cas shoulder to see if any hiker was watching him getting slapped. No, they were safe. 

“Now, I’ll wait here, Dean. I saw some birches up there. You go make yourself something to help you remember. And, Dean? Make it good. You won’t like what happens if you don’t put effort in.” 

Dean stared at Cas. He would have thought they were heading back to the cabin, where the only danger would be Sam returning early – which, with his brother’s famous stubbornness, was very unlikely. What did the angel have in mind?

Cas raised his hand again. 

“Do I need to give you another incentive to do what you’re told?”

“No, Sir.”

Dean went up in the woods, knife in hand. He chose carefully, binding his tool for punishment with fishing line. He knew there was no meaning in trying to make a birch that would spare his ass, no, he found rods that would make him beg eventually. His stomach was full of butterflies, that feeling he hadn’t had for many years, being nervous (or that wasn’t quite true. Cas had made him feel like this once before). And he hurried up, because he had a feeling being too slow wouldn’t be a good thing for him either. When he was done, there was no way anyone couldn’t see in one second flat what that thing was meant to do. He wanted to hide it, in case he met someone on the little path down to the lake, but he had only a flanell shirt on and it would look suspicious anyhow. He hurried down to Cas, sitting comfortably by the lake. 

Cas inspected his handiwork. 

“Good job, Dean. This will do. Now, I want you over my lap.”

“But, Cas… please… someone might… on the path, hikers” Dean started to stutter.

“So? If you don’t behave, I will spank your bare ass wherever we are.”

Dean was terrified someone might see. No one here knew who he was, naturally, but still. At the same time, he was getting hard thinking about that risk. Thinking about how Cas owned him. He dropped his pants and his boxers, looking down, ashamed and blushing. And hard. He put himself over Cas lap, awaiting his punishment for being nosy and not showing respect. All that irritation, that anger, was far away in his mind, losing its grip on him. Cas had his hand on Dean’s ass, caressing him. 

“Maybe, we should start slow.”

The hand was gone. And it didn’t come down as expected, and he almost screamed when the pain spread out. He had done a really good job in making that birch, like a collection of rods making his ass turn red right away. 

“And maybe, not.”

Dean was collecting himself, biting down. He wouldn’t scream anymore. If there were hikers, he didn’t need to bring them here. 

But when that birch hit his ass, not quite as hard but still, it was almost impossible not to make any sound or squirm. He was surprised yet again about how hard it was, one should think that he wouldn’t have a problem withstanding pain. But he had. This was different. 

It came down again. He made a little sound through his teeth, a muffled sound that he decided was okay. It wouldn’t be heard. He closed his eyes and felt how rock hard he was, wondering how many times Cas would make him remember, how sore his ass would be when the angel was done. 

“That was three, Dean. Now, I want you to count them out, and every time you do, I want you to apologize.” 

Cas wouldn’t let him be quiet, and there was no meaning in trying to beg for anything but what the angel told him to do. So, when the birch hit his ass again, he made that little moan and then he said it.

“Four. I’m sorry, Sir.”

And again.

“Five. I’m sorry, Sir.”

He felt the tears in the back of his throat. Cas didn’t spare him in any way. He would definitely remember this very well during the day. 

“Six. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Cas’ hand was massaging his ass, made him whimper. He felt his cock push against the angel’s thigh, and the thought of Cas knowing exactly how hard he was made him wonder how long it would be before he was allowed to come.  
“Seven. I’m sorry, Sir.”

He heard a gasp. He couldn’t help himself but look where it came from, and he was astonished. Two young women, hikers, eyes wide. He didn’t know what to do, how to react. He lowered his eyes, staring down, hoping they would go away. 

Cas didn’t care. The birch came down, so hard it made Dean moan even though he knew they had an audience. Maybe an audience who saw how much he liked it. The embarrassment was almost as bad as the pain.

“We will have to do that one again, Dean. I told you to count.” 

He heard the girls running away.

“Don’t worry, Dean. They won’t tell anybody. Fact is, you helped them. They will finally find the courage from that aching need you gave them, and make each other very happy.”

Dean trusted Cas was right. He would never lie about something like that. But still, the shame was burning, and it made him even harder. He loved the way the angel made him ashamed, made him his.

His ass was already sore and he really wished he hadn’t been dumbstruck by the hikers. When he got another seven, he almost cried. Cas was giving it to him good. 

“Seven. I’m sorry, Sir.”

The next one was even more painful and now tears were in his eyes and his voice trembled. 

“Eight. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Two more, Dean. Then I think you will behave today.”

Two more. He could do two more. But when he got one more, he squirmed and started to really cry, which made him even harder. He hadn’t thought that was possible, but now his cock was throbbing, aching to be touched by an angel. Or even by himself, just touched. 

“Nine. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Cas made a pause. Let him wait, let the anticipation build. Made him whimper, though he clenched his jaw, tried to be quiet. And when Cas finally gave him the last one, he screamed with tears running down his cheeks. 

“Te-hen. I’m so-ho-orry, Sir.”

His words were broken because he sobbed. Ten, that was nothing. But, it was when an angel gave it to him. Angels kind of trumped humans that way. 

Cas gently, mildly, spanked him with his hand a few times. He hadn’t told Dean he would do that and the hunter squirmed, sobbed, but didn’t complain. He was really scared Cas would switch it up again if he did.

“And what do you want to tell me now, Dean?”

Dean knew what Cas wanted and he managed to get his words out.

“Thank you for spanking me, Sir.” 

“Good baby. Now, get up and get dressed.” 

Dean couldn’t believe it. Get dressed? He wanted to beg Cas not to make him do that, but he had learned his lesson quick. He hung his head and very, very carefully tried to squeeze in those baggy jeans, suddenly very much to small. He didn’t want anything against that aching ass of his, now angry red and marked by a birch he had had to pick himself, and he certainly didn’t want to button the jeans with his aching cock doing its best to stop him. But Cas had told him to, and he had no choice in the matter. 

“Come, Dean.” 

Cas took him by the hand and led him up towards the cabin, which he somehow magically knew the location of, let him walk slowly and carefully, red in the face from crying, scared someone would see. But they made it without meeting anyone else and now, they were probably safe from that. No reason anyone would hike up that path, clearly marked as a dead end on a sign a safe distance away. 

“Good, baby, doing what I tell you even when it’s hard.” 

Cas’ praise was oddly comforting, warming his heart, now empty of all that anger he had felt before. Cas had freed him once again, from himself and from the world around them, because just for a while, Cas was his world. His entire world. All he had to care about was listening to the angel and doing as he was told, and if he was disobedient he would be punished and forgiven. 

“Against the Impala, Dean.”

Dean stepped closer to the car he loved. Standing between Cas and his own baby, he felt surrounded by good things, which seldom, well never, happened to him. He put his hands on the hood, bending forward. He felt the jeans unbutton and Cas gently pulling his boxers down, caressing him, touching his back, his chest, his hips. Dean made little, soft sounds, wishing so hard Cas would find his cock, his ass, with those incredibly wonderful fingers. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Dean, who had been punished so hard right away, was wishing he would get something else right away too. 

“Please fuck me, Sir. Please Cas, I want it. So bad. Please.”

Cas let one finger slip into his ass, finding its way to the sweet spot inside. Dean moaned with pleasure.

“Thank you, Sir, please, more, please, one more finger, please, Cas” he begged. He was ready, wanted it, wanted Cas to hurry. But Cas didn’t hurry, not much. He let Dean wait for it, using that one finger to drive him crazy, his other hand everywhere but on the cock. He knew Dean would come way to quickly if he gave him too much right now. 

One more finger, and Dean was beginning to really believe he would get what he wanted. His ass hurt so bad and he knew that would not get any better if he got his wish, but that made him wish even harder. 

When the third finger came along, Dean knew he would break down if Cas wouldn’t fuck him. He just couldn’t take it. When he heard the angel’s pants drop down and felt him get closer, felt that big beautiful cock that he loved having in his mouth rub against him, he moaned and begged even harder. And Cas was breathing heavily, moaning himself as he thrust into Dean, starting to fuck him slowly. Dean trying to rock against him, getting it harder. 

“No, baby, you stand still or I will pull out” Cas said (which would be hard, because he loved that ass so much and it felt so good he didn’t want to punish himself as well as Dean). But the threat worked, Dean whimpered but stood still, letting him keep fucking him so slowly that the hunter didn’t come, just stayed on the edge, on the verge of exploding. 

Dean was lost to the world, he was nothing but a rock-hard cock and an ass so full of pleasure it was almost impossible, nipples that were pinched just the way he loved it, hips where Cas hands kept him still as he was struggling to keep still. He didn’t know for how long he was kept there, in that wonderful aching dimension, but it felt like very long, begging to be fucked harder and at the same time loving it so much he never wanted it to end. 

The angel knew his beloved human so well, he could feel exactly when Dean was about to come however slow he took it, and he picked up the pace, showed Dean with his hands that he was allowed to move as Cas thrust hard into him, finally finding the hunter’s impossibly hard cock, big and beautiful, squeezing it just right as they came together, exploding. Cas thought he might shoot so hard into Dean it would hurt him, and Dean showered the Impala with his cum, came in wave after wave until he almost fell over, trembling. Cas grabbed him around his chest, pulled him towards his naked skin, surrounded by the open white shirt, kept him close for a long while, just gently caressing Dean. 

“Good baby, so good. Love your ass, well-spanked as it should be when you don’t listen, but you listened now, right? So good, so pretty coming for me” the angel murmured in Dean’s ear, caressing the heaving chest of the man he loved and loved to spank.

They stood there for a good long while, enjoying the aftermath. Dean felt the pain subside, and once again, he smiled at the way sex with Cas healed him. Not entirely, but the pain from the welts across his ass subsided to a lighter sensation, reminding him but not demanding his entire attention. When he was bad, he was spanked, but when he was good, he was healed. The angel hadn’t been lying when he told Dean that time that he could put him back together. Dean didn’t think it was an entirely conscious act, it was angelic energy pouring out as Cas was using his vessel to find pleasure no angel ever had, just as Cas was like no angel heaven had ever seen in so many other ways.


	2. What you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean was thankful for this, the last remnants of thoughts he had all focused on following Cas direction, nothing else. Everything else gone, every thought hurting his head gone, dissolved by the angel healing him by hurting him, setting him free by giving him no other choice but to be obedient."

They had been standing there, in the aftermath of mind-blowing sex, for a good long while before Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Now you clean up your car, Dean, and then go inside and think about how to act when I am around. I need to go make some arrangements and then I will be back.” 

Dean cleaned up Baby well, making sure she was as pristine as she could be. This was something he would have done anyway. Then he went inside, but waiting and thinking had never been Dean’s strong suit. He needed something to do. Damnit Cas, we don’t have too much time and now you are wasting it, you angelic bastard, he thought. He walked back and forth, and finally, he sat down and tried to get the old TV working. Old re-runs of Dr Sexy MD. Dean smiled, remembered he had pie (which he had forgotten, annoyed as he was with Sam who just had to do something else instead of starting their weekend right away and then abandoned him altogether because Dean got pissed) and made himself comfortable, having pie for brunch. Or as comfortable as possible, laying on his side in the sofa.

When the flutter of wings told him Cas had returned, he had the spoon in his mouth, looking guilty as a child with one hand in the cookie jar.

“This is how you contemplate how to behave?”

“I have to eat, Cas. I’m human. We have to do stuff to survive” Dean said, not entirely convincing even himself. The deep, gritty voice was sexy as always, but also a bit unsure, as was his normally charming smile. 

Cas sighed.

“I know, Dean. But I wasn’t gone even an hour, and it’s still really early. You do not have to eat pie and watch TV this time of day, even if you do have to eat and sleep. And now you’re making excuses again, like humans always do. I don’t like that.”

Suddenly, Cas was right in front of him with that soul-piercing look only an angel of the Lord could give. Those heavenly blue eyes looked straight through him. 

“I guess you need to learn this lesson once again” Cas said, with that deep voice that resonated within Dean. 

Dean looked up at the angel, vulnerable, which he never was normally. No funny retort hiding his true emotions here, he was open as a book, suddenly at least five years younger, when the clenching of that beautiful jaw didn’t have anything to do with keeping stuff down. When he didn’t put up that hard face that shut the world out. 

“Stand up, Dean.”

Dean stood up in front of Cas, not taller than him but still making Dean feel like he was. That angelic presence, that dominance that made sure he would make whoever he wanted obedient. The only question was how. 

Dean bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I get bored fast.”

Cas slapped his cheek so hard it would have sent him right into the wall if the angel hadn’t held his arm, keeping him up-right and in place. The cheek felt bigger, like it had expanded with pain. 

“Then I will teach you patience. It’s a virtue, you know.”

Dean smiled even though it hurt, even laughed a little. 

“I’ve never liked virtue very much. It gets in the way.”

Dean had never been very good at keeping his mouth shut even when he should, and even though honesty was a virtue (something he wasn’t really used to practice, either), he realized as he spoke that maybe silence would have been a better choice here. His face certainly would agree, because Cas slapped him again, the other cheek this time, over the mouth. His lower lip, a pretty half of that mouth made for sex, as many women (and some men) had thought over the years, burst and Dean felt it would get swollen. Then the angel pushed him against the wall, face close to his.

“You want to give me lip, Dean, it might not be only your lip that gets it.”

Cas making puns was new and kind of weirdly funny, but Dean didn’t really have time to think about that there and then. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, ehrm, Sir.”

“Sorry won’t cut it, Dean. But you will have to wait for your punishment. Room Service is on its way.” 

Dean stared at the angel, still holding him up against the wall.

“I don’t think these cabins have room service, Cas” he said, but when he looked around, he wasn’t in the cabin anymore. He was in a luxurious hotel room; a suite would probably be the correct term. He looked around, wondering where he was (not how he got there, because he had been zapped one time too many to even notice the weirdness in suddenly being somewhere else).

“It’s very private, Dean. Sound proof. And it’s a gift for you, something you don’t deserve right now.”

Dean hung his head, ashamed. But before he could apologize again, Room Service did show up at the door, delivering a lunch they probably hadn’t delivered before, ever. But Dean didn’t like fancy food. He liked burgers, and that was what Cas had gotten him. 

“But… Cas, you don’t have any money. Angels don’t need money.” Dean said, moved by what the angel had done for him.

“I took it from the hotel manager. He had stolen it from the hotel anyway, so I just gave it back.”

Dean looked at Cas, with shame in his eyes. He wasn’t very hungry after the pie. He looked at Cas, no need to say what he was thinking because it was all over his face, open like when he was a child, which Dean Winchester hadn’t been for a very long time. A lot longer than most his age. This broke Cas’ heart a little, because guilt like that wasn’t something he wanted Dean to feel, he did that enough anyhow. Shame, sure, but not guilt.

He stepped closer, gently pushing Dean’s chin up. 

“You will be punished, baby, tonight. And you won’t do that mistake again. You can think about that now, understand?”

Dean nodded, thankful. He didn’t have to feel guilt, because he would be punished and then it would be okay again. Cas leaned forward and kissed him, which hurt his lip but Dean barely noticed that. The kiss drew him in, made him warm and soft. Cas’s hands under his t-shirt, circling his nipple. He felt safe and loved, shielded from the world, something he vaguely remembered from childhood. A feeling he thought he would never have again. 

“Now, Dean, you will not be allowed to come before you’ve gotten your spanking tonight.” 

Cas’ hand was on his cock, but the words got him hard just as much as the touch. The hours between now and “tonight” seemed way too many, and still, he loved when Cas told him these things, made him obey. Took away the responsibility. 

“You get ready to go out, Dean. I have somewhere I think you would like to go.”

“My clean clothes are at the cabin.”

“I will go get them. You take a shower.”

The water pressure was incredible. It was so good Dean forgot why he was there and just enjoyed the moment. His ability to enjoy those little things, like magic finger beds and new showers at just-constructed-houses he was not supposed to sleep in, was one of the things that made Cas feel so protective of him. It was childish in the absolute best way, even when what made him enjoy life were nothing even near childish. 

When he came out of the shower, Cas was there to admire his amazingly beautiful body, somehow resistant to his diet of fast food and whiskey, a miracle on its own. He looked like he did work-outs, not nights out. Dean liked how Cas looked at him, and he let the towel fall, almost shy but not quite. He wanted to show off, to know Cas loved what he saw. And the angel did. A lot. 

“Down on your knees, Dean” he said breathy. 

Dean obeyed without question as Cas took the few steps towards him and stepped out of his pants. 

“Here, baby, be good now” Cas said, already hard from watching Dean’s naked body. 

And Dean wanted to be good, to do his absolutely best. He gently placed a hand around the shaft and licked, so carefully and light, up Cas’ wonderful cock, before he took the head in his mouth, lightly using his hand at the same time, the other hand cupping the angel’s balls, attention to everything at once. He licked the inside of Cas’ thighs, making him moan, then placed his mouth around that amazing cock again and took it a little bit deeper, sucking and using his tongue like he knew the angel loved him to do. Cas liked this very much, putting one hand on Dean’s head, assuring him he was doing good. Dean already knew that, of course, from the sounds Cas made, but he liked that hand, touching him, assuring him. He took Cas deeper and deeper, sucking harder, and Cas started to fuck Dean’s mouth, that pretty mouth with a smile that could charm anyone, or piss them off, depending on what Dean wanted at the time. It was no longer swollen, no longer broken. The pre-cum had healed it. 

Dean himself was rock-hard too, loving the way Cas fucked his mouth harder and harder, pushing towards the climax, and when the angel came, Dean swallowed and sucked and finally, when Cas backed away, licking his lips to get the last part of what Cas had given him. 

Cas pulled him up and whispered in his ear.

“Now, Dean, maybe you would like another shower, a cold one, before we go?”

“But please Cas, I did good, didn’t I? You liked it, didn’t you? And I…”

Cas raised his hand as a warning.

“What did I tell you, Dean?”

“That I was not allowed to come before I’ve gotten my spanking tonight, Sir” Dean replied, hoarsely, cowering. 

“Do I need to make myself clearer on the subject?”

Dean shook his head no.

Cas slapped him. It didn’t really hurt but he knew it could get worse if he kept sulking.

“What did you say?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. Then get ready. And Dean? Don’t even think about touching yourself in any way not necessary to get dressed. You understand?”

Cas took him to a motor show with vintage cars. Dean was happy as a kid in a candy store, and Cas liked to take Dean places where he could show the world that Dean was his, even if the angel would never understand the love for metallic boxes for moving from point A to point B. They got looks that Dean barely noticed, knowing that Cas would silence anyone who dared mention their dislike of two men together faster than his wings had time to rise towards the sky. He was dressed in clothes Cas had picked out for him getting lots of approving looks as well, as the good-looking man he was, but he barely noticed these either. He was happy with Cas hands occasionally showing his ownership while he was looking at cars. All the frustration with Sam was gone. 

They walked around for hours, grabbing some food along the way. Motor shows did offer the kind of food Dean liked, unlike fancy hotels offering their guests rooms where they didn’t have to be quiet. Then they got into a bar for a beer (which meant Dean drinking and Cas watching). Standing at the bar to get the beer, Dean felt Cas hand cupping his ass, massaging the still sore area a little bit. He liked that. And it made the soreness go away. 

They sat down in a booth, Dean explaining car stuff to the angel who listened with an amused smile. He didn’t really care about cars, of course, but he cared about Dean. 

“These machines seem to make you very happy, Dean.”

Dean smiled at that statement, laughed a little.

“I guess they are, Cas.”

Then he felt Cas hand between his thighs, very close to his cock, making him take a deep breath. 

“And you make me very happy, Dean.”

Cas hand was way too distracting for Dean to make real sense when he tried to explain the difference between two similar cars, but he kept on anyway, wanting to sit there just a while longer. He was getting harder as Cas worked his way up right in the the dim-lit bar with bad music and everyone there talking about cars. Probably not with an angel though, and definitely not with an angel who unbuttoned their jeans, put a hand inside their boxers and started to give them a hand-job. No, that was undoubtedly only him. He gasped and breathed heavily, trying not to moan in public, trying to pretend all he thought and talked about was cars. His hands trembled, clenched and unclenched. Cas kept going, smiling and talking like nothing was happening. Then he leaned a little closer.

“Dean, I would have let you come now, but you can’t. Think about that next time you want to disobey me.”

Dean was breathing fast and heavy, understanding that this was part of his punishment. 

They had to sit there for a while to give Dean a chance to relax. He buttoned his shirt to cover up the fact that he still was a bit hard as they walked out and back to the hotel. 

“Now, Dean, you want your spanking before or after dinner?”

Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t think about anything but Cas’ hand in his boxers at the bar, Cas’ cock in his mouth earlier, right where he was standing, Cas fucking him against the Impala this morning. He had to get his spanking so he would be allowed to come next time Cas decided to get him that rock-hard again. 

“Now, please, Sir.”

“Oh, and you hope you will get something afterwards? I don’t know about that, Dean, but you will get your first wish. Against the wall.”

Against the wall wasn’t as shameful as over the knee. Dean dropped his jeans on the floor. 

“And the shirt and t-shirt too, Dean.”

He stood there, all naked, except for his socks. He wished he had taken them off because somehow, they made him feel more naked. But now, there was no going back. He stood there, waiting for Cas to give him what he had coming to him. 

“What you will get is a good caning, Dean.” 

Dean whimpered a little bit, felt a tremble in his body. He knew Cas was really good at caning (however he had come to be that) and that he wasn’t in any real danger, but he was still scared. He jumped when Cas let the cane rest on his ass. 

“Now, you be good and take your caning, Dean.”

“Yes, Sir” Dean answered, some strain in that deep sexy voice. Cas smiled at that, enjoyed the cheeky hunter being at his mercy (and being thankful because of it). 

“You ready to count them out when I tell you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How many do you think you deserve?”

This was a trap. If he said to many, he would have to stand by it even if Cas would have gone lower, but if he went to low, he would be punished extra, he was sure. 

“As many as I need, Sir.”

Cas smiled. 

“I see you know you need it and that’s good enough. You will get fifteen.” 

Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself. 

When the cane first hit him, it hit his upper back, carefully avoiding the spine and taking him by surprise. It made a welt rise, ready to become a bruise later on. Dean breathed deeply, preparing for fourteen more, almost crying already. 

“That was one.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas took his time, let Dean really feel the first one before he let the cane land again, this time on Dean’s upper thighs, making a burning sensation spread and then pain to erupt. This time, Dean didn’t care if he moaned in pain. Cas had told him no one could hear them and here, with Cas, he had no pride to defend. 

Now, Dean didn’t know where the cane would hit him, but it landed on the other side of the back and then again on his thighs, just a little bit higher. 

“How many was that, Dean?”

“Four, Sir.”

Then, the cane came down on his ass and the pain made him make a loud moan. Ten to go. He trembled, waited, scared, and when he got another one on the ass he started to breath faster, on his way to sobbing, and it was still a long way to go.

The next two landed on his thighs again, making him jerk and then whimper in between.

Cas stepped closer, caressing him with his right hand, all over his backside. Following the welts.

“How many, Dean?”

“Eight, Sir.” 

Cas stepped back and gave Dean two new welts on the upper back, not as hard as the other ones. He was careful not to hurt Dean permanently, even if he could heal him right back up. 

“How many left, Dean?”

“Ten, Sir” Dean said, hoarse, with tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

He froze, stomach in a knot, realizing Cas had asked a different question this time, the little word “left” changing the entire meaning.

“No, Sir, I’m sorry, I got it wrong, it’s five left. I’ve had ten.”

“Maybe you should listen more careful to what I say, Dean.”

“Cas, please, don’t give me ten more. Please don’t, Sir. I promise, I will listen.”

Cas was quiet, letting Dean wonder, trembling. Dean was waiting for his answer, rock-hard, whimpering because of that and because his backside hurt, and it would hurt a hell of a lot more if he was going to get ten instead of five. This mind-game got him so hard, the fear rushed through his body, making him feel everything, including his hard cock and how the air touched his naked body, even more. His nipples were hard as well, waiting for someone to make them hurt just the right way.

“Dean, you need to learn to listen to me, but you’re not trying to make excuses. You will get one extra and that will be it. Six more, Dean.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Two more hit his ass, and he was crying. Two more on his thighs. Two to go. Waiting in between, hurting everywhere the cane had landed so far, forcing himself to stand still, to be good and take his caning. For Cas. 

“Will you listen now and do as I say, Dean?”

“Yes Cas, yes Sir, I will. I will be good.” 

Cas caressed him, again, with Dean first jumping at the touch, thinking it would hurt, and then trembling, waiting for the good feeling to end and the last two painful welts to swell up somewhere on his backside. Not knowing where. 

“Good, baby. Now, two left, and then you are done.” 

Cas raised the cane and let it come down on Dean’s ass, but real light. Once, twice. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as it could have. He let Dean stand there a second, sobbing quietly, drops of blood surfacing here and there. Then Cas had undressed and got closer to Dean, leading him to the bed, letting him rest his back against the angel, soothing. Angels of the Lord were made up by light, and even in a human vessel, that light poured out, if they were close enough. Which humans never was, not other humans anyway. Dean moaned quietly, but lay there and let Cas caress him, making him calm down. 

“There, baby, that was what you needed. Now, you are ready to treat me with more respect?” 

“I will, Cas” Dean said. “If I’m good, can I… I mean, would you…”

Cas hand found his cock and started up what he had stopped at the bar. 

“This, you mean, baby?”

Dean made sounds that wouldn’t let him answer right away, sounds of pleasure, threatening to explode because he hadn’t got any release earlier. 

“Yes, yes, I need…” Dean started to say but couldn’t finish because Cas hand was making his brain turn into goo. He didn’t really know how, but suddenly, he had the nipple clamps on, Cas hand on his cock, Cas other arm holding him tight. He thought about wanting to be fucked, but the thought was too far away to be said out loud. He was moaning, his hips were moving like sex was music, and his backside was hurting, a clear reminder of how hard Cas would be on him when he was disobedient. 

He fucked Cas hand, and it didn’t take long for him to get to that sweet spot, that edge, where Cas could keep him for so long. But this time, he didn’t. He let Dean come in powerful waves and he held the hunter close for a long time, pulling the cover over them and enjoying the moment, so close. 

Then he kissed Dean’s backside, kissed the welts all over it, and they healed up. Turned into that baby soft skin they had been before. How Dean could be so soft, Cas couldn’t understand. Soft and beautiful.

At first, Dean was just enjoying the warm touch of Cas’ lips, the loving kisses. Then, he started to breath heavier, thinking about that mouth, that body, Cas ability to make him come harder than anyone else ever had. And he could almost hear Cas smile at that thought. 

“Ready again, baby?”

“Yes.” 

This time, Cas made tender love to Dean, slowly, fingers making him ready, thrusting ever so softly into him. One might think this meant he left his dominant role behind, but that wasn’t even close to the truth. Cas had one hand over Deans mouth, gave him a finger to suck on, his other hand on Dean’s cock, but Dean knew, he wasn’t allowed to do anything but enjoy what the angel did. Cas was still his master, every move of his was a reward for Dean doing what he was told in no words but in every other way. This was done to Dean, loving and soft, but still done to him, and it could stop at any moment, at the slightest disobedience. Dean was thankful for this, the last remnants of thoughts he had all focused on following Cas direction, nothing else. Everything else gone, every thought hurting his head gone, dissolved by the angel healing him by hurting him, setting him free by giving him no other choice but to be obedient. 

 

[Sorry for any language weirdness. English is not my mother tongue and I don't use it daily, if watching tv-series doesn't count. Heh.]


	3. Waiting for something good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back to finishing up the story. Dean will be waiting very, very eagerly for it to end, in a good way, of course. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean fell asleep afterwards, exhausted and more content than he thought he had the ability to be. He was woken up by his cell phone, Sam telling him that he was on his way, would be there in five hours, maybe a little bit more. Sam, not saying I’m sorry in words, but in the tone of his voice.

“Okay, Sammy. See you then” Dean said, happy he was about to have some time off with his brother, finally, but sad he was about to end his sex marathon with Cas.

“How long we got, Dean?” the angel murmured in his ear. 

“Five hours, Cas. And I’d like to get there a little bit before Sam shows up, so make that four.”

“Four hours, I can work with that. Think you can be hard for four hours?”

The angel’s voice had changed between the two sentences, made it clear that their little trip to the Real World was over. Now, they were back in the world where Cas was the master.

“No, Sir” Dean answered, because hell, four hours?

“Think again” the angel said, dangling a cock ring in front of him. “And, you know, I am an angel. Those healing powers of mine, getting you back to fighting form? You don’t have to worry about this thing hurting you. There’s no time limit when you are with me.”

Dean gasped, as Cas quickly got the hunter’s penis dressed up for him to enjoy, before it left the state where that was possible. 

Then he produced something else, showed it to Dean. A butt plug of the variety that made Dean breath heavier. Cas lubed it up, let it tease Dean’s hole, getting warm from Dean’s body heat and getting Dean harder by the second. Cas had fingers in Dean’s mouth, let him suck them, whispering Dean would get to suck the angel’s dick if he was good. But not if he wasn’t obedient, wasn’t a really good boy. Dean moaned, sucking Cas’ fingers like he wanted to show how good he could be, how good he could make Cas feel. 

The butt plug slowly got past Dean’s rim, back out, then a little bit deeper, making Dean shiver and try and push himself back.

“No, baby, you stay still or you won’t get any” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean had to use every last ounce of that iron will he had to follow orders. He wanted to be good for Cas now, last few hours they had. 

Cas took it so slow, Dean thought he might go crazy before he was done. He knew this was NOT about Cas trying to stretch him out, not hurt him. This was about Cas showing him that he got nothing if Cas didn’t decide to give it to him, if he didn’t wait for it obediently. 

“Please, Sir, please, I need it so bad, oh-oh-want it want it so bad, please” Dean begged, incoherent already. 

And soon, the butt plug had entered him completely, touching his inside right where it made him squirm and moan the most. 

Cas smiled, and he carefully turned Dean onto his back, slowly lifting his hands up and cuffing him to the bed. Then, with moves that Dean followed with little sounds in the back of his throat, begging sounds, he got Dean’s nipples into their home, the nipple clamps, making Dean whimper and moan. 

Then Cas backed off. Dean started to beg, trying to get him back.

“The only thing that mouth is going to get you is a gag, so you be quiet, Dean Winchester.”

Then Cas, naked, started to stroke himself, in between Dean’s legs, Dean’s feet pushing down into the bed as his hips arched, searching for friction that wasn’t there, thrusting into the air involuntary. That beautiful angel cock, so close and so hard, but not possible to touch or to suck. Dean felt the cuffs eat themselves into his wrists, the butt plug hitting just the right spots when he moved, the nipple clamps causing pain in just the right way. Maybe, he could have come like this, not touched anywhere but the inside of his thighs, pressed against Cas.

Cas tilted his head back, moaned and jerking himself harder, faster. Dean thought he might go crazy with need, but he had been told to shut up, and maybe if he did, he would get his. But no, Cas kept going until he came all over Dean, the sweet angel cum spraying him, tingling and almost glowing with that power that healed up whatever spots were still hurting. Except for nipples and wrists. 

Then, Cas turned his back on Dean to go take a shower. Now, Dean was definitely going crazy. He was still rock hard, still couldn’t help but making little thrusts with his hip, arching his chest to make the nipple clamps hurt him more, feeling the ring around the base of his cock straining against it, almost painful. 

When Cas got back into the room, he walked up to Dean, now fully dressed, looked down on the hot mess that was Dean Winchester. He got back into bed, kissing Dean’s chest, biting his collar bone, massaging his sides, going down, down, until he had his mouth on Dean’s dick, sucking slowly, licking, making it ache, throb, and Dean thrust into it. 

“Oh-oh, Dean, no trying to fuck my mouth. You will get nothing out if impatience” Cas said, removing himself from the bed entirely. 

Dean thought to himself that it was a bit unfair, because he had been hard for how long now? Seemed like forever. Cas hadn’t been joking when he told Dean he was going to be hard for hours, and it was painful and frustrating and oh so hot. He loved the feeling of being at Cas’ mercy, to not be allowed to come, even if it almost made him cry out of desperation. 

Cas left him there, came back, made him harder by touch of fingers or tongue, then went away. Came back, fucking him slowly with the butt plug, making him scream, beg so pretty for Cas to let him come before he remembered – talking made Cas stop, leaving him. Time passed, but Dean lost track of it. Lost track of how many times he was teased, how many times he was left, totally gone in a state where he’d never been before. 

Then, finally, Cas came over, taking his clothes of, letting Dean feel his skin meeting the angel’s cool skin. Cas whispered in his ear that he could beg now, yes, beg so pretty. He slowly got the butt plug out. 

“You want me to fuck you now, Dean?”

“Yes, please Sir, please, I can’t take it anymore, please please please” Dean moaned. 

Cas lifted him up, let him wrap his legs around the angel, got him in a position where the angel could fuck him, where the angel’s cock was teasing his hole, covered in lube. Dean felt a tear on his cheek, so hard he thought it couldn’t be possible. 

And then, all thoughts were gone.

Cas was fucking him so hard, so violent, that it would have hurt if he hadn’t prepared Dean for this for hours. Dean screamed, moaned, until he was so hoarse his voice cracked, still not able to come because of the angel infused cock ring. He was crying, moaning, begging, until suddenly, the cock ring snapped, was gone, like magic. Angel magic.

“Come for me now, baby, come with me” Cas panted, going crazy himself. 

Dean came and came and then came some more, like he was doing it for years to come all in one go. Cas was thrusting one, two and then he came as well, Dean pulsating around him, filling Dean up until he thought Dean might cough some cum up. 

They had to lay there for a long time to come down, panting, until Cas told Dean he had to take a shower – now – if he was to make it in time. 

"But I haven't forgot I promised you would get my cock in your mouth, Dean. You will just have to wait until next time. I know waiting works for you" the angel said, with a sly smile. 

When Sam came back to the cabin, he thought he hadn’t seen his brother looking so relaxed and happy in years.

“Look at you, Dean. Fresh air is really agreeing with you.”


End file.
